


Bright Eyes

by Savvylicious



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvylicious/pseuds/Savvylicious
Summary: Ansem, the true Ansem, is reunited with one of the apprentices that betrayed him.





	Bright Eyes

The breath caught in his throat the moment he set eyes on the figure in the doorway, and Ienzo felt himself seize up. Not out of fear or pain, but of shock. The papers he’d been holding fell from his hands and scattered on the table, disorganized and messy.

For a while, the two of them simply stared.

Gone were the kindly fellow and the little boy that wandered the castle hand in hand, eating ice cream. A decade of hurt and misunderstanding separated the little boy that was now a teen, and the kindly fellow that was now a tired old man.

Then, as if nothing had ever transpired, Ansem offered the boy a smile, and extended his arm in offering. Ienzo drew back, shrinking ever so slightly in his guilt, but found that he could not stay away. With a shuddering gasp, he stumbled over and fell into Ansem’s embrace, burying his face in the dark red cloak the other man was swathed in. If Ansem could hear the muffled sobs of anguish, he did not mention it.

He brought a hand up to Ienzo’s head and buried his gloved fingers in the boy’s downy hair, breathing a shaky sigh as he tightened their hug, letting Ienzo know that for the moment, all was forgiven.


End file.
